


Who Knew the Night Shift Could Be Like This

by babyhog



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bubbline, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut, Target AU, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhog/pseuds/babyhog
Summary: so its basically a target au where bonnie lowkey harasses marcy, but like whateva. marcy eventually gets tired of it and tells bonnie. bonnie tells marcy some shit and yeah..





	1. Chapter 1

I'm really getting tired of this shit. Who brings their kids out at 12:00 am?? Should they not be in fucking bed? 

"Mom I want this one!" A little boy said, begging for some Paw Patrol toy.

"Matthew, I told you... We're here to buy things we need, not toys." She said, clearly annoyed.

It's stuff like this. I just can't bite back when it comes to this kinda thing. I mean, I get it, I did stuff like that when I was a kid, but c'mon... It's just aggravating. They finally left the toy aisle and went to the bowls and stuff.

"Marceline? I told you that you needed to do the stocking today."

Then there's the manager, Bonnibel. She's a real piece of work, and she gets under my skin. I don't understand how one person can go from so nice, to such a bitch in the span of a few days. She's like, top dog here, and I can't stand her. She likes to nag at me especially, and I can't fucking deal. She just has a way with words and always finds a way to outsmart me.

"Marceline!" she yelled, causing me to boil with anger.

"Coming _Bonnie_."


	2. This Is Kinda Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while showing marcy what to do, she get a lil "close" ;)

" _Bonnie?_ " the pinkette repeated back to me, looking a bit frustrated, or maybe... Flustered?

"Yes _Bonnie._ I'm ready to do whatever is it that I'm doing." I state, causing her to look more agitated.

 

"I told you, I want to be called Bonnibel. I don't wanna hear " _Bonnie_ " or " _Princess_ " anymore."

She glared at me. Her bluebell eyes meeting my brown ones. I don't like Bonnibel, but I have to admit, she is pretty cute.  
I grin at her, knowing this has to get to her.

She stepped closer, placing a hand on my shoulder. She looked calm, whereas I was getting nervous. 

 

"Marceline... I don't expect you to like me," She got a little closer to my face, scaring the shit out of me.

 

"But, I expect you to follow my orders. Unless you want to be let go."

 

She remained calm, and I was starting to sweat. She turned to show me what I was to do, and I couldn't help but check her out a little.

I did as she said, and did a little bit of other stuff and went home. 

 

Bonnie isn't cute, she's more... _hot._ I think I might have a little crush on her. Not like a serious one, but like a twelve year old boy attracted to his friends mom or something.

 

 

She's still a bitch though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't write

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write


End file.
